Merry Christmas Baby
by Mandolin Reign
Summary: GSR on Christmas Eve. Very minor spoilers for Leaving Las Vegas.


**Merry Christmas Baby**

_AN: Slight Spoilers for Leaving Las Vegas_

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, do you?_

It was early Christmas Eve and shift was just ending. For the first time in a long time Sara was leaving the lab on time. She rushed out the door hoping to avoid anyone who might want to make last minute Holiday plans; after all she already had plans of her own and did not want to get caught making excuses as to why she was not available for the holiday. She was on call that night, but unless something urgent came up she would be with him that night, enjoying the holiday for the first time in years.

Seconds later she was starting her car and driving out of the lot, headed to meet the crowds at the mall. She had ordered the gift weeks ago, but had not made it back to the store to pick it up yet. Procrastination was never a part of her professional life, but it was a constant apart of her personal life and now she was paying the price. She was lucky she left on time this morning or the last minute shopping could have been tricky seeing as giving the man you share a bed with an I.O.U. for Christmas is just a little tacky.

Pulling into the mall parking lot she found it already over crowded, "Damn procrastinators," she mumbled to herself. Making her way to the destination she stopped at the coffee bar, the first priority of the trip. She needed it or she may lash out at the crowd before her. Once getting her caffeine fix, she resumed her course for the jewelry store. She knew what she needed, but finding someone to locate it could get tricky.

"Excuse me-"

"I'll be with you in a few minutes, m'am"

Sara was in shock had she just been 'm'amed'? Could this day possibly get any worse? She shook the thought from her head fearful that fate may begin to play with her plans for the night.

"What can I do for you m'am?"

She cringed at the use of that word for the second time. "I have an order to pick up for Sara Sidle."

"I'll go check." A few minutes later he returned with a box, gave it to Sara to inspect, and then asked, "Would you like it gift wrapped?"

"Please." Once it was wrapped, Sara paid the bill and was on her way home for a few hours sleep before dinner.

MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS

Grissom had some test results to go over before heading out for the holiday, but when he finally left he had a couple last stops to make on his way home. He was relieved that Catherine had taken Lindsay out of town for Christmas because he knew that if she were in town, it would be difficult to get out of dinner with her. Catherine was well intentioned, but she rarely accepted 'no' for an answer.

He made it to his first destination, the stationery shop, and went inside. Looking at the woman behind the counter he said, "I have an order to pick up for Gil Grissom."

"Yes Mr. Grissom, I have it right here."

"Thank you," he responded as he paid for the item.

A few minutes later he was onto the next destination. He had a few things he wanted from the mass merchandise store, so he grabbed a basket and went shopping. After standing in line for twenty minutes he finally paid for the purchase and loaded the bags in his car. Then to his third and final stop, a jewelry store. After paying for the item he was headed home.

After a brief nap, he got ready and wrapped her gifts and set them under the tree.

MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS

He was at her door at five o'clock on the dot. Sara opened it and gave him a smile to melt his heart. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, "You look beautiful." She was wearing a deep green floor length dress with a slit up the side. Her hair was curly. He loved it when her hair was curly, her face always looked happier when she curled her hair.

"Thank you, you look pretty great yourself." Grissom was wearing a dark suit with a cream shirt. Sara grabbed her clutch and a larger bag, and then turned to Grissom and said, "Shall we?"

He smiled and led her to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and then went around to the driver's side and they were off to the restaurant.

The valet opened the doors for them and they walked arm in arm into the restaurant. "Reservation for Grissom."

"Yes, right this way."

They sat at a table next to the fireplace. "Gil, how did you get this table tonight?"

"I have my ways," he winked at her and she rewarded him with another smile.

The waiter interrupted their conversation asking for their drink orders. Because they were on call that night they ordered club soda. They continued with a delicious dinner and then drove back to Grissom's place.

When they walked in the door Grissom asked, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks." She noticed the gifts under the tree and retrieved the box from her bag and set it under the tree as well.

He watched her and asked, "Would you like to open presents tonight or in the morning?"

"Well normally I can be pretty patient, but seeing as we could be called in at any minute, I say now is good."

They sat on the floor next to the tree. Grissom handed the first of the two boxes to Sara. She carefully opened the box. First she pulled out some hangers and shelf paper. "Okay, this is something I can honestly say no one has ever given me before," she did not sound sarcastic, but rather confused.

"Keep looking."

"Address labels? Gil, these have my name, but your address?"

"The hangers are for the closet, shelf liners for your drawers and the address labels are for you to use on what ever you like, bills, correspondence, or what ever you want." He could see she was still confused or unsure of what to say, "I want you to live here, not just stay the night, but forever. We can keep your apartment, to keep up appearances, but I want you to live here. I want to spend every moment I can with you before I leave next month, and I want to know you are here when I am lecturing and that you will be here when I return."

Sara was smiling.

"Should I be encouraged by the smile?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, I love you. The hangers and shelf liners are the best gifts you could have given me." She laughed slightly and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Well I hope you like this also," he handed her the smaller box.

She opened it to find a silver heart-shaped pendant with the word 'Always' inscribed on the back. "I love it Gil, would you help put it on me?"

He obliged and then Sara handed him his box, which he in turn opened. Inside was a silver wrist watch. "How did you know I needed this?"

"Well the twenty times you've cursed yourself for breaking your watch clued me in a little. Turn it over."

There was a quote engraved on the back:

_Love asks me no questions,  
And gives me endless support...  
by William Shakespeare _

"Thank you, that is perfect. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she responded and then kissed him. He quickly responded and the kiss deepened.

_The End_

_Merry Christmas :)_


End file.
